Vexia v.s Mobius: The War has Just begun (The Roleplay)
Free to Join! Plot In the special zones of Vexia and Mobius (the Archie comic version) a new Evil is arising. A creature called "Space" has taken the Chaos emeralds and the Monster gems and have hid them in the special zone's "Forgotten Zones” . Space also has blamed the disappearance of the emeralds and gems on the two different planets. With this info, the two planets' greatest kingdoms: (Vexia's: Vexiana Empire) & (Mobius': Republic of Acorn) have sent their armies against each other in a massive dimensional war and "Space” is all behind it. Rules *No deaths until you ask my *No swearing *Don't over Power your character in this role-play *No characters who are "quote" a real character's lover: Fake Ex. (Thunder Punch is Dating Amy rose) *This page will contain fan art (PLEASE ADD SOME XD!) *If you wan't to control a sonic archie character then let me know, ok ;) *And Have fun! 'Your Role' Chose your character, chose who's side your on... and fight until you find your emeralds/gems and the truth 'Characters (free to Join)' Team Mobius Sonic the Hedgehog Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles the Echidna Amy Rose Cream the Rabbit 1000px-Sonic_232.jpg|Sonic Maurice Hedgehog (Archie comics)|link=http://archiesonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_the_Hedgehog Tails.JPG|Miles "Tails" Prower (Archie comics)|link=http://archiesonic.wikia.com/wiki/Miles_%22Tails%22_Prower 1000px-Knuckles_232.jpg|Knuckles the Echidna (Archie comics)|link=http://archiesonic.wikia.com/wiki/Knuckles_the_Echidna Amy_Rose_Profile.jpg|Amy Rose (Archie comics)|link=http://archiesonic.wikia.com/wiki/Amy_Rose Cream.png|Cream The Rabbit (Archie comics)|link=http://archiesonic.wikia.com/wiki/Cream_the_Rabbit Big.JPG|Big the cat (Archie comics)|link=http://archiesonic.wikia.com/wiki/Big_the_Cat Vector-team-chaotix-archie-17352306-300-362.jpg|Vector the Crocodile (Archie comics)|link=http://archiesonic.wikia.com/wiki/Vector_the_Crocodile 250px-Blog_Espio.jpg|Espio the Chameleon (Archie comics)|link=http://archiesonic.wikia.com/wiki/Espio_the_Chameleon 255px-Blog_Charmy.jpg|Charmy Bee (Archie comics)|link=http://archiesonic.wikia.com/wiki/Charmy_Bee 338px-Blaze_Archie.png|Blaze the Cat (Archie comics)|link=http://archiesonic.wikia.com/wiki/Blaze_the_Cat SilverArchie.jpg|Silver the Hedgehog (Archie comics)|link=http://archiesonic.wikia.com/wiki/Silver_the_Hedgehog Rouge03.png|Rouge the Bat (Archie comics)|link=http://archiesonic.wikia.com/wiki/Rouge_the_Bat Shady3.jpg|Shadow the hedgehog (Archie comics)|link=http://archiesonic.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_the_Hedgehog Dash the turtle.png|Dash the Turtle|link=Dash the Turtle Shimmer the hedgehog.jpg|Shimmer the Hedgehog|link=Shimmer the Hedgehog Yellowtiger The Hedgehog 1.jpg|Yellowtiger the Hedgehog|link=Yellowtiger The Hedgehog and Daemondan The Hedgehog Sam main pic (with background).jpg|Sam the rabbit Fionna the Cat.png|Fionna the Cat BlackCherryandStarBerry.jpg|BlackCherry & StarBerry|link=BlackCherry & StarBerry Emily the hedgehog .png|Emily the hedgehog|link=Emily the Hedgehog Destiny teh fawx.png|Destiny the fox|link=Destiny the fox Sawyer the cat request 1.jpg|Sawyer Johnson(M.T.F Agent) untitled.png|Zachary "Red" Barnipus(M.T.F Agent and Sawyer's Partner) Big the Cat Vector the Crocodile Charmy the Bee Espio the Chameleon Blaze the cat Silver the Hedgehog Rouge the Bat Shadow the Hedgehog Shimmer the Hedgehog Yellowtiger The Hedgehog Dash the Turtle Sam the rabbit Sly The Hedgehog Fionna the Cat BlackCherry & StarBerry Emily (Boom The Hedgehog) Destiny the fox Red the hedgehog Sawyer the cat Daemondan The Hedgehog 2.jpg|Daemondan the Hedgehog|link=Yellowtiger The Hedgehog and Daemondan The Hedgehog RuzaTheCat.png|Ruza the cat|link=Ruza The Cat Dark Aces gone Mad!.jpg|Dark Ace|link=Dark Ace the mongoose Bouncer.png|Bouncer the Hedge-Aroo|link=Bouncer The Hedge-Aroo Renaldo.png|Renaldo the Seagull|link=Renaldo The Seagull Tek the ant-eater.png|Tek The Ant-Eater|link=Tek The Ant-Eater Hedgehog of Kron.png|Apocalypse (a.k.a Darkness|link=The Hedgehogs of Kron Halo the hedgehog.jpg|Halo (a.k.a Light)|link=The Hedgehogs of Kron Core the Hedgehog Background.png|Core the Hedgehog Blade the porcupine.jpg|Blade The Porcupine|link=Blade the porcupine Volco.jpg|Volco the fire hedgehog|link=Volco Arm the Hedgehog Team Mystery/Neutral Daemondan The Hedgehog Ruza The Cat Dark Ace the mongoose Bouncer The Hedge-Aroo Renaldo The Seagull Tek The Ant-Eater Blast The Echidna The Hedgehogs of Kron Core the Hedgehog Volco Arm the Hedgehog Blade the porcupine (add character here) Team Vexia Thunder Punch the mongoose T.P Version 2.png|Thunder Punch|link=Thunder Punch the mongoose Scan 4.2.jpg|Blue Jay|link=Blue Jay the Blue Bird Scan 6.jpg|Fire Arm the Hedgehog|link=Fire Arm the hedeghog Volco.jpg|Volco Arm the Fire Hedgehog|link=Volco Arm the Hedgehog Dark storm.png|DarkStorm the Porcupine|link=Dark Storm the Porcupine Grace.jpg|Grace|link=Grace the mongoose Wind.jpg|Wing|link=Wing the flying Squirrel Hanna the Dog.jpg|Hanna the Dog|link=Hanna the Dog (to be finished) Nish the Half demon.png|Nisih the (???)-Half Demon Mimi hedgehog.jpg|Mimi the hedgehog|link=Mimi the Hedgehog Blue Jay the Blue Bird Fire Arm the Hedgehog Volco Arm the Hedgehog Darkstorm the Porcupine Grace the mongoose Sara the seedrian Wing the Flying Squirrel Lemony the Butterfly Hanna the Dog Shapes The Fox Nisih the (???)Half demon] (add your character here) Chapter 1: Vexia is Ready to Go! (Thunder Punch is running towards Vexian City in Vexia Nation) (He enters the Royal Military Palace located in the middle of the city) Thunder Punch: 'Waz up guys, you wanted to see me? '''Military general of Vexian City: '''Yes, we need a group of strong Vexians to join the Vexian army in hopes to recover the monster gems from planet Mobius' grasp! Your friends should arrive shortly. '(Blue Jay and Fire Arm enter the room) (Thunder Punch completely ignoring them and looking at the mysterious cyan colored hedgehog) Thunder Punch: '''Whose is that? (Pointing to the hedgehog in the corner) '''Fire Arm: Yea, who is he, he's giving me the creeps! A random Officer: that’s Space; he is the one who knows who took the monster gems; he is also an inhabitant of the Special Zones Space '''Hello there mongoose hybrid, as you know I am Space and I’m only here to help. (Thunder Punch looking suspicious at Space the hedgehog then turns away to talk to the council) '''Thunder Punch: Anyway, why should I help yall? All you guys ever did for me was giving back my citizenship back after I so called "caused havoc for your city" Blue Jay: T.P, don't anger the council! The President Of Vexian Nation(yelling at Thunder Punch: WE GAVE IT BACK AFTER YOU DESTROYED HALF OF THE CAPITAL FIGHTING DARK ACE! Thunder Punch: Phhh... Ace, Smace, I don't care, all I want to know is what's in it for me? (T.P looking exited at what the council might give him!) Space (giving Thunder Punch a cold sarcastic answer): '''You may find out the truth about your real mother and father...or...You can just go home and stare off into space asking yourself why you didn't jump at the offer. (Thunder Punch looking shocked yet furious at Space) (He grabs Space by his shirt) '''Fire Arm(smirking in the back of the room with his hands crossed): Now you've you done it know you freak, my little brother has a tendency with punching things. Thunder Punch: '''Tell me what you know or a fight you'll get!! (Thunder punch clenching his fist, ready to hit Space right in the face) '''Space (smiling and laughing at him): '''You'll know if you do what your superiors tell you to do (Thunder Punch puts Space down and looks at the council) Blue Jay: I'll follow T.P where ever he goes '''Fire Arm (in his head): I'm the protector of the fire master gem but, Ruza...I'm so torn! Fire Arm ( yelling like an idiot): To Hell With It! I'll Join Your Freaken Army But If I See Ruza On The Battle Field Than I'm Done With This Stupid Mission!! Thunder Punch: Ok then, We'll join your army...Tell Mobian to get ready for the Shock of their life! 'Chapter 2: A Mobius Mission' (Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are brought towards the Council of Acorn) Sonic: So, What did you want from us? Sir Charles Hedgehog(Council member and Sonic's Uncle): Sonic, The council and I want you an your friends to join our Acorn secret army so we can carry out a very dangerous mission Knuckles (looking ticked off): Does this have anything to do with the missing emeralds Isabella Mongoose(Council member): '''Yes, we believe another realm has stolen them, In the Monstrosity dimension, a planet called Vexia is said to have them. '''Tails: Hey Sonic, That's where Thunder Punch is from! Space(Laughing in the corner): Yes indeed! As a madder of fact, he is the one who stole them Sonic: Who, Who is that hedgehog! Knuckles (who is staring at Space): He definitely isn't from here, look at him, He has such a high level of energy that he just can't be a chaos user! Rosemary Prower(Council member and Tail's mom: He said he is from the "Special Zone" of all Mobius like dimensions, thus he is able to use chaos emeralds, Sol emeralds and ect.. Space(in the corner of the room): that is indeed true, I've come to tell you how to get your emeralds back, if you wait too long this dimension will be in serious cosmic trouble! So you should be thanking me! Dash(opens the door): so what is going on here Hamlin the pig(Council member): Dash your just in time! Oh and the rest should show up in 5,4,3,2... (Shadow, Rouge, Amy, Big the Cat, Vector the Crocodile, Charmy the Bee, Espio the Chameleon,Blaze the cat, Silver the Hedgehog enter the ro'''om) '''Sam (running around Station Square): I wonder where all my friends are? (After a long while. Yellowtiger, Daemondan and Ruza finally made it to the council room.) Yellowtiger(Opens the door): We're finally here! Daemondan(Glares at Yellowtiger): No need to shout, Sister. They can hear you well enough. Ruza(She frown before letting out a sigh): The only reason why we were even late is because of you, Yellowtiger. Yellowtiger(Rub the back of her head, sighing): Really, your both ganging up on me. But, that isn't important. So, what was this meeting for anyway? Daemondan(Sees Space from the corner of his eyes, feels a chill send down his spine): ... Sly(kicks the council door open): anyone call for me? Fionna:(runs to the Council of Acorn) Shoot im late! Fionna:(Runs faster and kicks the council door) IM HERE! Sly: I know your here i sensed you already'(looks at space)'hmph i don't trust you, anyway whats up? Shimmer(opens the door): I got here as fast as I can. Sly(laughs): yeah right shimmer Yellowtiger(Grumbles a bit, sighing): I'm more interested in the plan right now. Daemondan(Seem rather concern about Space being here, but has his attention on the council members): My sister is right... What is going on right now? Dash(confused): yeah whats goin' on Sonic: Looks like we're going Vexia! Penelope Platypus (Council member): Sonic is right! You have all been chosen to lead möbius towards war with Vexia. Shadow (in an angry voice): humph, All I want to know is if I do join, will I be able to retrieve the chaos emeralds? Silver: Shadow hold up, this is bigger than that! Why do you think that I, a person from the future, and Blaze, a sol emerald guardian are here? Ruza(Standing there, termbling once she heard 'war with Vexia'): N-No... (She step away from everyone, shaking her head in almost fear.) No! We Can't! I won't Fight them! (She shake her head, tears forming) What makes you guys so sure that the people of Vexia has the chaos emeralds!? I won't believe this, it's a lie! (She screamed at them, crying almost) Cream & Cheese: Ruza are you ok? Chao, Chao? Ruza(Shakes her head): I'm not okay! I'm not'' listening to this! There is ''no way the people on vexia would steal the Chaos emeralds! No Way! (She glared at each person in the council) '''Why!? Why in möbius' name would you ever think of such thing!? '''Daemondan(Seem to understand Ruza's feelings, and gently when next to Ruza): I agree with her on this. What reason would the planet Vexia want in stealing the chaos emeralds? And how do we know-'(Points at Space)'-that he isn't tricking us. I want true knowledge of this, I want to know the facts about such thing? (He narrowed his eyes) And, how could the möbius' great council fall like this in the sights of a mobain girl's eyes like this? Ruza(Shocked at Daemondan's actions): ! Yellowtiger(Tenses): Brother!? Space (coming from the corner smiling): I am not the villain here...I want to help you, you see with the emeralds being gone from their home dimension chaos will flood the world caution time rifts and eventually the end of the Light Möbius dimension. Thunder punch who is actually mobian can use chaos control and monster control, with thoughs two powers in place it's for certain that he did it... Oh, and we have it on footage footage. (The video plays and Every one gasped) Sonic (shocked and surprised): Thunder boy is one of us? Space: Yes! He stole them probably to find out if Vexian Empire, which is a war/tribal/savage state could take over möbius. This isn't the first time too, The fire hedgehogs found a way to get here hundreds of years ago but the Echidnas sealed it off. Some how, the Vexians found another way in! Space(looking devilishly at Ruza): So if I had to guess RUZA, Fire Arm must have found the passage again since he's Vexia's greatest explore, am I not correct? Dash( in his head): i guess ruza loves fire arm Ruza(Glares at space): Your spilling nothing more then lies about Fire Arm. His people wouldn't do such a thing! (She tighten her fist) I don't take words from others when they talk about Fire Arm! Fire Arm wouldn't do such a thing to möbius. He may be the Greatest Explore of Vexia. But, he only comes to möbius for reasons. What reason would he come here beside visiting me!? Daemondan(Narrowed his eyes): You, sir, make me sick. (Crosses his arms) I don't want to hear any words, or anything else from a being I don't trust. And, at this moment, I don't even trust möbius' council, or any of möbius' heroes! Yellowtiger(Eyes widen in shock):Wha... B-Brother? (Tears sightly form from her eyes at hearing these words) Dash(in his head): but why does this guy sound familier, even before i found out he was from another universe Sly: hmph, how do we know we could trust you space this guy dosent sound to tough Space(turns his head 180 degrees to see Sly from behind him): You don't have to be tough if your me All the council members (yelling out orders): WE THE COUNCIL HAVE MADE OUR DECISION, IF YOU'RE WITH MÖBIUS THAT FOLLOW OUR ARMY TWORDS ANGEL ISLAD, THAT IS WHERE THE PORTAL IS LOCATED. Daemondan(Narrowed his eyes, touching Ruza's shoulder and they both walk out of the council.): ... (Whispers in Ruza's ear) We got to go to the portal before they do... Ruza(Nods to Daemondan.): Right (Ruza and Daemondan leaves to angel island in hope to get ahead) Yellowtiger(Still in the council room, but narrowed her eyes): I'm coming... (Looks to Council) To make them give my brother back! Sam (running around then sees Ruza & Daemondon) hmm they look like they're up to something, I'll quietly follow them G.U.N Pilot ' : You Get out here, remember, You wait for the team The Republic Of Acorn is sending and once you enter Planet Vexia, You make peace as soon as possible, we don't won't a war on our hands! '''Bouncer ' : Got it, come on team.(Team Wander jumps out of the G.U.N Helecopter, onto the Angel Island) '''Daemondan(Jumping onto Angel Island with Ruza in his arms. But, he notice G.U.N's helecopter leaving):!? Ruza(Confuse):H-Huh? Renaldo (Lands on the island with the rest of his team) :Huh, so what does G.U.N want us to do? Bouncer (Sighs and face palms): We get into the dimension, give them the G.U.N peace offering, and if stuff gets rough, we stop the fight, because if we mess up, A war will start, and if it gets REALLY bad, you know what that means... Tek (Looks at the two) ' : Air Drop Duties? '''Bouncer ' : Yeah, DOUBLE, air drop duties. '''Sam (behind a rock on Angel island spying on Ruza & Daemondan): what are they doing? Ruza(Looking at the three, before looking to Daemondan): (Whispers) Do we go up to them? Daemondan(Just shrugs in responds) Ruza(She let out a soft sigh, but let her eyes scan the three. She slowly walks up to the Team that was standing there; even if their backs was toward her and Daemondan): U-Um.... Y-Your trying to make P-Peace with Planet Vexia? Daemondan(Stands next to Ruza, just in case.) Blast(senses them an wakes up): what the someones on the island! shoot i have to keep a eye on them my emeralds arent gone yet1 Core: Yes, they are but i didn't take them (Innocent smile) Blast:'how can he hear me if im all the way across the island '''Blast(looks up to his emeralds):'no the light and dark emeralds there gone! now vexia and mobius are in trouble! '''Cool i know the future! And my hearing level is OVER 9000! Fionna (sighs softly): What are we goin to do anyway? Sly:its called find whos responsible and bring them down and i guess its vexia Bouncer (Turns to the two standing behind them) ''': Yes, G.U.N sent us to help make peace. '''Ruza(Smiles): Good to hear! We need to go through before they come. Daemondan(Nods his head): Agree Renaldo (Shakes his head) ''': We can't, G.U.N Gave us specific orders to wait for the group, unless you two are the group, we cant go. '''Ruza(She frowns, but looks at Renaldo, Bouncer and Tek): The group won't make peace with Vexia. They will fight Vexia. I came in my free will to see the one I love. If you wait for those hopeless fools, it won't end nicely. (looks to Daemondan) Let's go, we got a mystery to solve. Daemondan(Nods his head): Agree. (He walks through the portal first) Ruza(Looks to the three): If you want to make a differences, I say you and G.U.N better act now. (Goes through the portal after Daemondan) Sam (hears Ruza & Daemondan and thinks they're betraying Mobius to help Vexia fight): what!? I don't know who those 2 who entered the portal are but why are team Wanderer here? Never mind I can't let them attack Mobius, as a freedom fighter it is my job to protect Mobius Bouncer ''': Tek, contact G.U.N Mission Control H.Q. and tell them the news, The Kingdom of Acorn doesn't want peace. '''Tek (Nods to Bouncer) : Got it. Sly: hmph Blast (opens the portal to where Ruza and Daemondan are and enters):'whats going on here i keep hearing things about war with vexia and mobius? 'Chapter 3: The First encounter (A figure enters from the portal) (Dark Ace appears in front of the army) Dark Ace: Who the Hell are you guys and where are the monster gems, I'll say this only once, the second time will be your last! Dark Ace: Chaos Blast! (Hits a near by mountain and destroys it) Sly:we are freedom fighters protecting mobius where are the chaos emeralds? Tek (Turns off his Ear-Piece) ': Ok, they say just carry on through the portal and if they ask, tell them we have no relation to The Republic Of Acorn. '''Bouncer" (Nods to Tek) ': Got it, lets go. '''(The Team Walks through the Portal) Yellowtiger(Growls at Dark Ace, narrowing her eyes): You don't scare me! (She shouts at Dark Ace) If it takes me to fight you so that you get out of the way; I will do such thing! (Fire forms in her right hand and lightning sparks in her other hand, her eyes glow emerald and red.) Blaze: No way! I only thought what's his face could use the power of chaos? Dark Ace (clenching his fist): He is, but I'm his accursed clone, I'm able to use a the power of Chaos just like him. However unlike that sorry idiot, I'm not as nice and as merciful as him. Dark Storm the Nonomer Gem keeper (comes trough the portal): Dark Ace is right, we're here for the Monster Gems and their dark counter parts, The Nonomer Gems!, so hand them over! (Dark Ace senses that some one has entered the portal and goes back into it) Dark Storm: ACE WAIT! Uh, that idiot (Fire Arm enters with the Vexian invader troops) Fire Arm: Umph, This is gonna be one heck of a fight (gets ready to fight) (War breaks out on Angel Island) Knuckles( walking TWORDS Fire Arm while. Beating up Vexian solders): Yo, You with the red hair, you think you can take MY master emerald? (Rushes to words Fire Arm) Fire Arm(walking towards Knuckles while beating up Mobian troops): That goes for you too you red MUTT! Where's MY fire master gem? '''(Fists of the two clash engulfing the island in a flash of fire) 'Chapter 4: Möbius discovers Planet Vexia' can post before this if you need to- note by Baine_The_Hedgehog)' '''Ruza and Daemondan(Both in the planet Vexia's area after walking through the portal, they look at Blast)': !? Ruza: About that... Me and Daemondan are seeking for the truth of this meaning. Mobius' council believes in this strange guy name space, and he said the people of Vexia stolen the Chaos emeralds. Daemondan: But, tell me this, do you really believe that in such words Echinda? Blast: I dont know who you guys are or what's going on, but the light and dark emerald that keep vexia and mobius in line are gone and someone took them and no i dont believe in this war. I think its pointless my island with its inhabitants are being dragged into it Sam (came from the portal into Vexia): this must be where those Vexians are. I must stop them before they reach Mobius. I must prevent war (A little kid throws bombs at Sam) Wing: Who are you! If your Mobian your in the wrong part of town! Sam (prepared to fight): yes I'm Mobian and I've come to stop your people Tek (The Team Walks through the portal and into Planet Vexia) Whoa, This world looks like it is just part of Mobius... Bouncer: I wonder what the inhabitance look like... Sam: you can help me or you'll have to face the fastest rabbit alive. Your choice (BOOM!, a big explosion is heard from behind them) (A mysterious character comes from the explosion's smoke.) Hanna: Wing, must you always start trouble Wing: LOOK WHO'S TALKING, YOU JUST TOOK OUT LIKE MOBIAN 50 SOLDERS! Hanna: So, a lady should always defend her self, any way we need to move, the Guardian hedgehog tribe lives in this area and if we hurt the elder or destroy the shrine you know who will get lose! Wing: Fine, lets take this elsewhere (uses Blue jay's hand held transporter to teleport them in Sky Mammaliana territory). Sam: WHAT!? Where did they go? No matter I bet that shrine they we're talking about could help me save Mobius if I destroy it Renaldo (Sees Wings & Hanna Teleport into the territory): Wait, Are those Mobians? Rouge(just got through the portal with Amy and Big): No, their Vexians, they obviously know we're their going. Mimi (jumps off from Blue Jays jet): Who are you guys? Are you the ones who are causing my friends trouble? Rouge (in a teasing voice): So what if we are girly. Dash (goes through the portal into vexia): hmm, so this is vexia, (sees Sam), Sam when did you get here Tek (Turns to Rouge) ''': Rouge, Your an agent of G.U.N, Shouldn't you be helping us make peace with this planet? '''Rouge (responds towards Tek in a flirtish way): Emeralds over work sweetie. Bouncer: Come on team, we got to hurry up and find those two who are trying to make peace with the Vexians. 'Chapter 5: New comers are Face to Face' Nisih(Watching from one of the trees far away from the group outside the portal to mobius):... (His purple eyes narrowed as his tail sway under the branch that he was standing on) Hm.... Sly:(walks along alone and sees Nisih)you!where is everyone! Nisih(Looks behind him to see Sly): Hmph.... (Looks away.) 'Why should I help you. '(He has folded wings that are black with dark red, and a noticeable demon tail) What rights do you have to demand an answer from me, outsider. BlackCherry:(walks around and sees Nishih)?? Sly;outsider?! who you calling outsider.(takes out his cane)my family may be a bunch of theives but we dont steal for our need we steal our stuff back so give us back the emeralds for mobius! Nisih(Lifts an eyebrow as he looks to Sly): What are these "Chaos emeralds" You speak of? And what is this "Mobius"? The only planets I know is Vexia and my own homeplanet. (He narrowed his eyes) '''Your barking up the wrong tree, outsider. Sly:im may not be working with G.U.N. but i fight for my planet remember that now if you would be so kindly to step out of the way so i can get to vexia ill thank you for it unless.....you wanna fight! '''Nisih(Blinks): Your speaking some strange language. You are already in Vexia. (A grin appear as he open his demon wings out wide.) But, a fight is a fight. I'll protect my new home.' (He takes off his gloves, tossing them to the ground as his hands change to longer fingers and long, sharp nails. His paw-like feet change to almost demonic style feet)' I am Nisih, Half-Demon from another planet, I'll teach you that you don't belong on this planet and that this war is pointless. (His eyes change gold with different markings for his eyes now.) Sly:you havent seen nothing yet(changes his cane to his sword)im not scared of you ill fight till the end! Nisih(Grins evily): Good! You'll be fun to fight then!' (He jumps off the tree, landing in front of Sly, but gets up onto his feet and goes into a fighting stances)' Your first, Mobian. (His voice was darker.) Sly:hmph voice changes arent that good Nisih(Smirks): I'm half demon, got a problem with that? (He goes on his feet and hands, his wings fully open as he leaps at Sly, having a claw hand coming down to claw Sly) Sly:(blocks it with his sword)'''that the best you got! '''Nisih(Smirks): I'm only testing you. (He leaps back, landing on his hands and feet, but stands up on two.) 'Hm... '(His tail curl a bit) I'll let you wonder some more... I sense two more of your kind; but, I don't think their all that agreeable with you. (Narrowed his eyes as his hands turn back to normal, putting the gloves back on and his feet change back to paw-like feet) Fionna: *sees Nishih and Sly fighting* Whoa guys.. it's ok.. Sly:'''your giving up already(turns his cane normal and puts it away)i hadnt had this much fun since i fought the last G.U.N. commander in my dimension i almost died then '''Nisih(Looks to him): I haven't gave up, I'll come back for another round. Don't die in this war. (He blinks) Sly:i dont plan to im ready for anything just make sure you tell the others this message if they want me come and get me Nisih(Blinks): Hmph, you mobians are too full of yourselves. Boom(from Slys mouth)wow you two are like rivals or something Sly:you think that way boom BlackCherry:uhhh StarBerry:chao... Nisih(Walking away in silences) Sly:booms one of my helping ablities but she has a mind of her own so 'Chapter 6: False Claims and the Vexian Shrine' Sam: oh hey Dash, I'm trying to prevent war by stopping these Vexians. I heard something about a shrine and if we destroy it something would happen. So I'm looking for the shrine Dash: well count me in Sam: got it. Now lets go find that shrine (starts running) Ruza(Sitting down not too far, sniffling.): Fire Arm is no where to be found... Daemondan(sighs): He might be already fighting.... Ruza(Sighs, but stands up, looking around): Maybe... (Her ears flatten as she frown.) Sam (running with Dash in search for the shrine): do you see anything yet? Emily:*walks around* Bouncer (Walks up to Daemondan and Ruza and looks at them) ''':Hey, G.U.N has an offer for you two. '''Blast: im passing im only here to stop my island from being sucked into the war after......THE SHRINE! runs off* Blast:(glides to the shrine)i cant let anybody destroy this Ruza(Looks to Bouncer): Hm? (She was frowning, worry about Fire Arm) Daemondan(Looks to Bouncer): What is the offer? (He blinks, interested a little) (Dark Thunder appears from the sky and lands in front of them) Dark Ace: You! Mobian! Why are you trying to make peace if you stole our gems. My only intentions are to get them back! This war can go to hell for all I care! (Clenches his fist ready to fight) Dark Ace:' You and your friends over there!'(points at Ruza,Bouncer, and Daemondan)' I don't have time for games! Hand over My gems!' BlackCherry:*looks at Dark Ace*who? Fionna: Errr.. What are these 'Vexians' anyway.. *she does the bunny ears* Thunder Punch:(falls from the sky) Vexians are the inhabitants of this planet that your trespassing on! Emily and Destiny:*sees BlackCherry*? Ruza:! (looks to Dark Ace) We didn't steal the Moster gems, Can't you see that!? Daemondan(Tenses, standing in front of Ruza): We don't wish to fight those that we believe didn't do such thing. We believe your kind didn't steal our Chaos emeralds! But, we've been trying to find out who! Don't you see that!? (He narrowed his eyes) I'll fight you if I have to! Fionna: Ok... We didn't steal your Monster gems.. Thunder Punch(all serious): I have to get them back...In order to find out my past! So if you don't mind get out of my way please or this will end bad for you! Dark Ace(Looks at T.P and laughs): Ha! And I thought you were the funny one. (Looks at Daemondan) I seance your telling the truth. I'll help you if you can help me. But first a test. If you can last a quick spar net with me you got your self a new team mate. Destiny:'''Wheres the chaos emerald!?*clenches her fist* '''Fionna: And where's the Chas Emerald? *she growls at Dark Ace* Daemondan(Glares at Destiny and Fionna): This is my fight. (Growls) Back off, since I'm doing more good than what Mobius is doing. (Looks to Dark Ace) I'll spar with you, and it'll just be me. If these two bump in, I don't mind hitting them out of my way. This is between you and me. Ruza(Nods at this action): I'll leave it to you, Daemondan... (She whispered) Destiny:(a vein appears on her head and growls.She turn her arm into a sythe blade and dashes torward to Dark Ace) (Dark Ace lunges at them with a green thunder punch) (Thunder punch hits Destiny with a lightning kick) (Destiny gets knocked back) BlackCherry:My turn!(she sonic screams at Thunder Punch and Dark Ace) (Thunder Punch uses static electricity on a near by pole in the forest and shoots a beam at BlackCherry, she is flung Towards it and is stuck on the pole) Dark Ace: I don't need your help idiot Thunder Punch: Aren't you on our side? (Dark Ace hits thunder punch onto BlackCherry) BlackCherry:(she struggles to get out) (Emily summon the death cannon and aims at Dark Ace) Emily:Give us the chaos emeralds Daemondan(Lightning Sparks in his hands as he leaps out Dark Ace): Hmph! (goes to Dark Ace, throwing a lightning punch at him, but glares at Emily and lightning just shots off Daemondan and towards Emily) ''This isn't your fight!'' Ruza(Watching, but frowning as she looks to Thunder Punch, Destiny, BlackCherry', StarBerry and Emily): Neither of you understand how me and Daemondan feel... (She flatten her ears) How it feels like when someone lying to you about their lover, or a best friend... (She looks up at Daemondan and Dark Ace) I want to know if Fire Arm is well... I want to end this pointless war of lies... I want to find the truth behind all of this... (She watches the fight) Daemondan wants Yellowtiger to alright... And wants to know why both planets are stubborn enough to fall into the hands of someone's words that don't come from their own homes... Destiny:(tries getting up but falls down) BlackCherry:(struggles) Dark Ace (turns black): Black Lightning! (A strong element of thunder that neglects all yellow lightning abilities) Take This! (Hits Daemondan in the chest) (A red head pops out of a little hole made by a young boy) Volco(Shocked): Ruza! Is that You? Destiny:cant get up(is dizzy and falls down) Emily:(eyes turns red and hairs turn shorter all the way to the shoulder.Aims the death cannon at Dark Ace and fires) Daemondan(Toke the hit, sending back a bit as he lands on his feet. He pants heavily while struggling, however, he stands up as some blood leak down his lip): Heh... That's new... (He spoke weakly, but stands slightly straight.) 'I'll try to take more hits of thoses, an lest I dodge them... '(Narrowed his eyes as he suddenly gets in front of the blast of the Death Cannon. Using his lightning energy to try and rival it off) 'I said.... ''This isn't your fight! '' '(His eyes turn red, his fur goes darker colors as Dark lightning replay his normal lightning in full charge.) Ruza(Shocked by the voice, turning around to see who it was): F-Fire Arm!? Volco: No it's me, Volco, Fire Arm and Thunder Punch's little brother! Ruza(She sighed, but smiles a little): Well, That's fine. Volco, want are you doing? (She goes to Volco, through sees Daemondan, Dark Ace and Emily) It's not really safe here... (She frowns, looking to Volco.) I assume Fire Arm gone to the war, didn't he.... Sly(skids to a stop)anyone miss me(looks at Volco,Dark Ace,and Thunder Punch)oh look the vexians arrived.....im so scared (laughs) Ruza(Notice Sly, but gets in front of Volco): You are not allow to hurt him. His not part of this! Emily:(glares at Daemondan)I DONT CARE IF ITS YOUR FIGHT (turns darker) Daemondan(Growls, moving the energies out of the way, letting it hit something in the background. He breathes heavily as he had used lots of energy, his fur slightly lighter from the dark colors): Your a fool for not noticing what I'm doing.... I am doing something that the Mobius council didn't think to do because their to deep in what that freak of a being told them and you. (He coughs up some blood, wipping it from his lip) You sicken me as much as the Mobius Council and that freak... None of you understand this feeling of knowing the truth myself, knowing the knowledge that wasn't in your hands in the first place.... (He drift to the ground weaking, breathing heavily as he looks to Emily.) 'I have lost hope in our own race... Yet, like Yellowtiger, you are blind by stubborness... Believing in whatever was giving to you on a plate... While me and Ruza makes our own plates with our own hands... '''Destiny:'ah...hm..('''looks at Daemondan) BlackCherry:hm... Daemondan(Open his arms out wide, showing the burn mark where the black lightning was hit on his chest): Go on... Fire it at me... Prove me I am wrong on what I said. I am doing this to save both worlds from killing each other off. I am trying to Protect both Mobius and Vexia from wipping each other off the face of the space their in with this pointless fighting... I will dead with that in mind... Like I almost died fighting that bear off to protect my sister... I have meant death's doors before... I am not afarid to meet them again, only to be accepted... Sawyer:(parks in front of Red's condominium, and pulls out her cellphone, she calls him) Red:(answers) Hello? Sawyer: Okay, Sally wants to see us and were on the clock and It seems pretty darn big.... Red:(sighs) I don't care, I'm not going... Sawyer: She says if you don't cooperate your fired... Red:I quit before doesn't really phase me... Sawyer:(takes a deep breathe, trying hard not to lose her temeper.) Look Red, this is big...Really big...Maybe even bigger then the "Sonitus" Case. Theese people named Vexians are interriogating several mobians including Sonic and the others, Now being agents of the Mobius Task Force its our responsibilty too try and assist in every way possible. Red:(sigh) But can I take the shotgun? =3 Sawyer: -.-' Sure.... Red:(hangs up and grabs the shotgun off the wall, along with a few throwing stars and a glock standarized pistol.)Oh crap I almost forgot...(puts on his bullet-proof vest, and walks out the door and enters Sawyer's grey porshe) (Sawyer drives a undisclosed location) Red: So why are we at war with Vexians? Sawyer: They were led to believe that we stole their "Monster Gems" and Sally along with the rest of Mobius were led to believe they took our Chaos Emeralds... Red:Oh...Soo what are these "Vexians" capable of? Y'know I love a good fight.! Sawyer: You'll see very shortly, I for one don't give a crap about the emeralds...But Orders are Orders... Red:(rolls his eyes) Some, dumber than others.... Sawyer:(chuckles) We have to meet up with Blaze, and Amy there somewhere in Vexian territory... Red:Amy's on duty too...Soo it is pretty big... Sawyer:(smirks) Yup... Bring your A-game kid.... Red; Heheh, well i hope they can do the same... Sawyer:(frowns a bit) Don't get too cocky hedgehog, It could all be a mistunderstanding....Besides the last thing I need is you getting all "trigger happy" and doing something stupid....Were playing this buy the book this time honey...That means follow order stay on course and complete all objectives..... Red:(frowns) Hmph, When did you get so uptight and boring Sawyer baby...?! Sawyer:(smirks a bit) When you got shot in the chest only three inches from your heart and nearly bled to death, while I had to defeat the Quantum Rays all by myself.... Red: -.-' I waasn't paying attention and they snuck up on me.... Sawyer: I know... When are you paying attention... Red: ... Sawyer:Stupid say "what"? Red; What? Sawyer:(chuckles) C'mon Red your 24 now you gotta be on top of everything.... Red:I will...Including you....(smirks) Sawyer:Not this time sweetie... Red:-.-' Emily:(looks at her death cannon and then Daemondan.She tosses the Death Cannon and turns normal) BlackCherry:... Daemondan(Put his arms down, standing fully straight): Now... I'll be going back to what I was doing. (Looks up to Dark Ace.) Emily:(Watches Daemondan) Bouncer (runs up to Ruza with the rest of his group) ''': So I guess while this nonsensical fight is going on, you might want to hear our proposition? '''Ruza(Picks up volco in her arms, worry a little): I liked to have heard it when you first talked about it. So, please, say it before anything else happens. Sam (sees the shrine in the distance): hey Dash I think I see the shrine in the distance. Lets go destroy it for Mobius Category:Roleplay Category:Story Category:Stories Category:Cross-over Category:Action